High throughput genotyping assays have allowed the staff of the Laboratory of Genomic Diversity (LGD) to accumulate a large amount of genotypic data on subjects who are members of six large AIDS epidemiology cohorts. The bulk of the genotypes are for diallelic single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) that are within or closely linked to genes that have been nominated as AIDS candidate genes on the basis of what is known about their function. The LGD has previously reported significant associations between genotypes for candidate genes and HIV infection susceptibility or progression to AIDS outcomes. This work was largely done by analyzing data one SNP and statistical test at a time. In order to efficiently analyze a large amount of accumulating data, a set of programs being developed to automate the analysis. The tests incorporated in the system include: 1) categorical analysis of infection status by genotype; 2) categorical analysis of disease progression by genotype; and 3) survival analysis using the Kaplan- Meier and Cox proportional hazard models. Automation of AIDS Candidate Gene Analysis - AIDS, bioinformatics, candidate genes, Computer analysis, disease association, Genetic epidemiology, Genetic Susceptibility, - Human Tissues, Fluids, Cells, etc.